Sphinx
Sphinx (スフィンクス) is a recurring character from the Monster World series. On its first appearance the Sphinx has a humanoid appearance, but on later appearances it resembles the Great Sphinx of Giza. Appearances ''Wonder Boy in Monster Land Sphinx is the boss of the pyramid. When Book enters the Sphinx's room, it will make a question about itself, giving three choices, the right answer changing every new game. A hint of its right answer can be obtained with Betty in the Pyramid's bar. When answered correctly, the Sphinx will allow Book to continue, saving time and health. If the wrong answer is given, the player must face the Sphinx, which has a lot of health and will take some time to be defeated. Sphinx fights by standing in one place and firing projectiles on Book. When approached, it teleports to the other part of the room, so the player must hurry and hit the Sphinx before it vanishes. It is worth 3000 points. Other versions *In ''Bikkuriman World, the Sphinx was replaced by Satan Maria in her powered up form. *In Mônica no Castelo do Dragão, the Sphinx is named Duque Armadura ("Duke Armor"). *In Saiyūki World, the Sphinx was replaced by Rasetsujo (らせつじょ, the Japanese name of Princess Iron Fan) ''Wonder Boy III: The Dragon's Trap .]] A Sphinx appears as a small location in the desert. In the Master System version and in the remake it contains a treasure chest with a heart, while the Game Gear version contains a key that can be used to enter the pyramid. It also contains a secret area that can be accessed with the Thunder Saber. Wonder Boy in Monster World :"So you've arrived. As you may have guessed, I'm the Sphinx. I've got this thing for quizzes, but then you've probably heard that by now. Tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna ask you some questions - 5, to be exact. When you've answered them all correctly, I'm gonna send you into a new world. Are you ready?"'' - Sphinx The Sphinx is the boss at the end of the Pyramid of Maugham Desert. To fight the Sphinx all that the player has to do is answer five questions about the game. If four of them are right, the Sphinx is defeated and will allow Shion take the Star Key. If all five question are answered correctly, the Sphinx will also give a Thunder Magic. However, there is a glitch that may avoid the player from getting it if a Thunder Magic was already obtained, avoiding its enhancement. The Sphinx seems to have a bit of a cocky attitude based on its dialogue. ''Monster World IV A Sphinx with a broken nose appears outside the Ice Pyramid. Asha must talk with it to gain access to each part of the pyramid. After completing two parts, the Sphinx will pass a quiz that must be answered to access the final part. If a wrong answer is given, the Sphinx will open the floor, making Asha fall on the spikes below and lose one heart. If the player is fast enough, it is possible to avoid falling on the spikes. To take the quiz again, Asha must wash her face on the water near the spikes (which is an achievement in the Xbox version) or leave the area and return. Monster Boy and the Cursed Kingdom'' A Sphinx appears in the Lost Temples. Jin must answer three question correctly in a row to access the temple protected by it, which contains one of the a sacred orb. If a wrong answer is given, the Sphinx will kick Jin out of its room and he will need to take the quiz again. Category:Bosses Category:Wonder Boy in Monster Land enemies Category:Wonder Boy in Monster World enemies Category:Monster World IV characters Category:Monster Boy and the Cursed Kingdom characters